A function of re-listening of missing sound when a user misses some sound in a hearing-aid apparatus is provided. According to Patent Literature 1, for example, a past sound signal to be listened to again and current input sound are provided at the same time after processing is performed thereon such that the past sound signal and the current input sound can be easily distinguished.